Holy Water
by xnotxsoxbrokenxanymorex
Summary: Ron Has Done Something Terrible. Hermione is a wreck. Who’s there to help her? None other than our very own Slytherin Prince…Draco Malfoy. One Shot R


Disclaimer JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything related to him, friends, enemies, random strangers on the street...I'm just an author expressing myself. Holy Water Lyrics aren't mine either..Those Are Big and Rich Lyrics…

Summary Ron Has Done Something Terrible. Hermione is a wreck. Who's there to help her? None other than our very own Slytherin Prince…Draco Malfoy. One Shot R&R

Common Room8:30 PM

"Hey Everyone! " Lavender's Voice Rang. "Dance tomorrow! …OH! And we got Karaoke!…Oh.. It's Formal.. so.. LOOK GOOD!"

"Yea! Party!" Came a Bunch of Random Voices…Out of these, Hermione Could Pick out Harry's and Ginny's…She Didn't Care…All She Wanted is To Be Alone.

"Oh My Gosh!" Hermione Stated, Almost to herself. " IF PEOPLE WOULD QUIET DOWN, I COULD HEAR MYSELF THINK!" Hermione Yelled, Infuriated with the level of noise surrounding her.

"Studying?'' Ron Quietly asked.

Hermione Glanced up…She Looked like she was going to start crying.

"Listen, Hermione-" Ron Started. But didn't get to finish, as he was quickly cut off by an angry Hermione.

"No Ron _you _listen! What you did to me, was horrible!" After a Pause, Hermione Continued. " Why are you even here?''

" I came here to tell you I'm sorry and that I hope you'll forgive me… I know what I did was wrong. I'm really truly sorry."

" You should be sorry! You're a horrible person , you know! And I don't think you deserve my forgiveness." And with those final words, Hermione was off to the only place she felt safe…The Library.

The Library 11:00 pm

Hermione sat against the restricted section wall.

"Who's there?" Rang a voice all too familiar.

"Oh Know, Malfoy?" Hermione Questioned.sniff

"Depends. Who's asking?" Draco asked, sounding scared. As he turned the corner to the Restricted Section. "Granger? What are you doing here? " He Replied , with an all to familiar evil smirk on his face." What's your problem huh? Weasel face break your heart? That's why its so good not to have one…like me!" Draco said with a laugh.

Draco stood for a minute, before realizing this was something serious, and sat down next to her, "Something you wanna talk about?'' He gently asked.

'That's Weird,' Hermione thought, 'It sounds as if he actually cares.'

"Why does it even matter to you Malfoy?" Hermione sobbed.

Draco Stood Up. "I'm Just trying to help,ok?'' Draco Yelled.

Hermione Started Crying Harder. Draco Paused, than sat back down.

'Look, I'm sorry, ok? I'm not too good at this whole 'niceness' thing.'' Draco said with a smile.

Hermione laughed, then replied, " Working your charm, huh? Always make people smile. Mostly all those Slytherin girls…I've noticed you don't talk to barely any guys except that Zambini Boy."

"Hey it's my job to make girls happy. There isn't any other guy good enough for the job…and who do you expect me to talk to? I don't like to talk to any other house guys, and the only other person smart enough to talk to in Slytherin is Blaise Zambini…he's the only that I can go to the parties with.''

"Why is That?..'' Hermione Asked, Almost forgetting her problems.

"Because.. All the other ones are butt-ugly and look they're going to rape somebody!''

Hermione looked down and started crying once again.

"Granger, I told you, I'm not good at this 'niceness' thing…why are you crying now?" Draco asked sounding exasperated.

"It's nothing, I'm Fine." Hermione Sobbed.

"No Your not…you're crying." Draco Said, showing every ounce of genius-ness he has." What's Wrong?.. I Know Something Is."

"It's Nothing, I'm If-" Hermione Started.

" Hermione Granger, this is the only time I've really seen you cry. Its something and you're not fine. What is wrong? What's bothering you so bad? Did I say something to offend you?"

"It was just something you said that made me remember a terrible memory." Hermione said, looking into his steel blue eyes.

Draco looked right back into her cinnamon ones. "Do You mean what I said about the other Slytherins?"

Hermione nodded.

" Oh Wow…I'm so sorry…we might not get along on a daily basis, but I would never want anyone to have to go through that…I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…You didn't know." Hermione Replied Sniffling. Still looking into his beautiful (A/N; Come on…ANYTHING of Drano's is Beautiful!) blue eyes.

"No it's not…Do you mind if I ask you a question? If it's too much , I'll understand.. You don't have to answer." Draco said, looking at his feet, which suddenly became very interesting.

" O.k." Hermione Replied Uneasily.

"When did this happen to you?" Draco Asked.

" Two Days Ago. that's why I was in here crying. I was trying to get away from-" Hermione Started. But quickly stopped realizing she already had said too much.

Hermione's hands moved up to cover her face. She hated her enemy seeing her like this, knowing it was perfect blackmail at a later time.

Draco Took her hands in his (He's NOT going to propose!) and looked her in the eyes once more, before replying, " Who was it Hermione?.. Who did this to you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Most people , including me, would never expect it from him. I have to go, " Hermione said, as she got up and turned around, but then stopped, as she felt draco's hand grasp her arm, she turned her tear streaked face to Draco. Draco's eyes were so begging. Hermione told him.

"Ro- ..Ron Weasley"

Draco dropped her hand and looked into her eyes with a sad look about his face, as she turned around and ran off out of sight.

Draco leaned against the bookshelf end , and slowly sank down thinking about everything that just happened.

_'How Could he?' Draco thought' I thought they were friends? Everything they do, is together. Why would he do something like that! Oh my gosh! I don't like any of them, but when somebody does that to a girl…ANY girl, boy does it piss me off! I'm going to fine Hermione…she needs someone , and she obviously cant go running to her 'friends'…So I guess I'll go see her.' _

Gryffindor Tower- 12:20 AM

As Draco walked out of the library, who does he run into,. None other than Neville Longbottom.

"Longbottom!" Draco yelled, relieved he found a Gryffindor.

"Ye-ye-yes ..Ma- Malfoy?" Neville Stammered.

"Can you get Hermione for me?"

"She Hasn't been in the common room for about 2 hours. I haven't seen her since she was writing something and lavender came up with the idea for 6th/ 7th year all house unification party tomorr-"

"Unification Party? Is She Going?"

"I don't know. She said something about 3:00 AM was her time…whatever that means."

"No…she cant…I got to go. Thanks Longbottom." Draco said, turning on his heal and running.

"No Problem…" Neville replied in utter confinement , watching Draco run away.

Astronomy Tower- 2:45 AM

Hermione sat with a small notebook. What she was writing, Draco could not yet tell, as he stood in the door, watching her, crying , as she wrote something.

She looked out the Window. Using her skills from this class, she told herself out loud-

"It's about 2:52 in the morning. That's about right…Just about my time.''

" Your time?" Draco asked. Hermione Jumped." What's at 3:00? Longbottom was talking about it."

"Draco. Please…Just Go. I Can Handle -"

" If you're going to kill yourself, You're not doing a very good job at handling it… I Understand this is hard on you…I really do. But killing yourself is not the way to go. Ron…is a TOTAL jackass, and should get avada kedarva'd to death. But that's not the way you should go. Your lucky you didn't get killed afterwards like my- " Draco Stopped, as he looked out the window, Hermione thought she saw a tear forming in his eye.

"Like Your What?"

"Nothing. It. It Doesn't matter. This is about you…Promise me…Promise me, that you'll wait. At least until after you've had a little bit of fun, and lived again…Got to Lavender's Unification Party Tomorrow. Have fun once more…At least… then decide if you want to live or not…Of Course, if you still want to kill yourself , I'll throw a fit and Start kissin all over, working my charm." Draco Said, With a smirk.

Hermione Smiled. Then replied "Fine…I'll go,…But I don't expect it to change anything. Hold on a sec…I don't have anyone to go with."

" What a coincidence…Cuz…I don't either."

"What are You implying?"

"Would You like to go to the dance with me?"

" You're going to take me, a Muggle Born…Why do you care so much about saving me?" Hermione Asked.

"The Dance is a 'Unification Dance' For a reason , Granger. Besides…I've picked on you for 7 years ..I'll give you a break for a while…" Draco Said with a smile.

"Gee…Thanks….I Feel SO Special."

"Well, you should!"

" Ha! Ya..ok…well. I'll see you and your arrogant self at the dance then?" Hermione asked.

"Ya..I'll see you around 7."Draco Replied. Turning around.

" Oh, and Draco?"

"Ya?" Draco Said, Facing her again

"Thanks…For Everything" Hermione said, walking closer to him.

"No Problem…" Draco said, as he leaned down, took Hermione's hand, and Kissed it…And with that, he left, leaving Hermione There in Shock.

Gryffindor Girls Dormitory- 6:45 PM

Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, and the last bit of hairspray, before she was off to the Great Hall, for the Last Dance of her Entire Time at Hogwarts.

She Was Wearing a Beautiful Silk, Purple Dress, Nice Form To It, ..Not too Tight, Not Too Loose.

"Wow Hermione! You Look Great!"

Hermione Turned to See her One True Friend…Ginny Weasley.

"Thanks Gin…Well..I Better Be off..Gotta go Meet up with a friend."

"OK..I'll See You Later at the Dance." Ginny Replied.

Main Entrance- 6:55 PM

Hermione walked down the Grand Staircase, and noticed a very handsome looking Draco Malfoy, Waiting for her.

As Hermione Clears her throat, Draco Turns around, He's wearing a Black Suit, with a white shirt under, and a black and white striped tie, and she notices a Single White Rose , when she smiled, he knew she remembered.

"It's a replacement for the last one…From 1st year..when someone sent you those flowers.."

"Ya! That Was My Boyfriend that Year! My First True Boyfriend, and Only one that has really ever Made it into ANYTHING…and you ruined those flowers…"

"Ya well, I'm sorry…But…Lets Go Have Some Fun…It looks like you've been working on your look…you look beautiful."

"Thanks…You look very handsome too"

Great Hall- 9:00 PM

Hermione and Draco had Been Dancing for almost 2 Straight hours…For Some reason, there had been know slow songs, but…They were still both having a Blast. They were taking a Break, and walked over and got some Apple Juice (A/N; Don't ask..I was drinking this at the time I wrote it xD), when Hermione looked over to the Band, and noticed Draco talking to the lead singer… As Draco Walked back to Hermione, a certain song came on.

"May I Have this Dance?" Draco Asked, Holding his hand out.

"Yes, You May" Hermione accepted.

As they danced, Hermione Heard the Lyrics to a Certain Muggle Song , being sung in a beautiful sounding voice, coming from Draco.

**__**

Somewhere there's a stolen halo  
I use to watch her wear it well  
Everything would shine wherever she would go  
But looking at her now you'd never tell

Someone ran away with her innocence  
A memory she can't get out of her head  
I can only imagine what she's feeling  
When she's praying  
Kneeling at the edge of her bed

And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water

She wants someone to call her angel  
Someone to put the light back in her eyes  
She's looking through the faces  
The unfamiliar places  
She needs someone to hear her when she cries

And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water

She just needs a little help  
To wash away the pain she's felt  
She wants to feel the healing hands  
Of someone who understands

And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me  
And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water

As they danced, Draco could feel Hermione's head resting on his shoulder…as he got to the end of the song, he could feel his shoulder getting damp. He Leaned out of the Dance, and looked at Hermione.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm Fine…That was really sweet Draco…Thank You."

Draco Smiled…"Anything."

As the Night Came to an End, Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand , as Draco Took her back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once They Came To the Portrait of the Fat Lady, They Turned to each other.

"Draco…I Have a Question…Who got killed after she was raped?…the girl you talked about yesterday? "

Draco Paused for a minute…He Looked as if he was struggling with himself over something.

"Never mind, You don't have to tell me…I'll Just be going"

"No,. Wait…I'll Tell you…"They Sat down, not caring what they were dressed in anymore, like little kids having a discussion.

"It Was My Sister…She Was my Twin…She Died about 8 years ago…The Family hasn't been the same since. That's why my dad is always so irritable now…" Draco Looked Down, Frowning.

"Oh Draco…I'm So Sorry," She Leaned in, and Put Her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder…

"Thanks…It Gets better though, ya know?…I'll Be ok…but…I've learned something tonight Hermione…You're nothing like I thought you were…you're a really great friend…" Draco Stood up, Helping Hermione to her feet, as Ginny Walked by.

"Hi Hermione, Hi Malfoy…" Ginny Kept walking by, standing about 10 feet behind Draco, she made a fanning motion, as to imply Draco Being So Hot. Hermione Just snickered…Draco Turned around right as Ginny was mouthing something, then making a fainting charade.

"Well, It Looks as If The Mini- Weasley has something she'd like to talk to you about, so…I'll be going."

"Ok…Thanks for such a great time Draco's really Did have fun."

"I'm Glad To hear that…I'll See you around?"

"Hopefully" Hermione Smiled.

Draco leaned in, placed a caring kiss on her cheek, smiled, and walked off to the Slytherin Dungeons…

6 Months Later

Great Hall-7:00 Pm

Graduation

"Another year has come to an end…and a Great one it has been…We have a bunch of very talented you adults. And I wish you the best of luck, as you start your journey through life, from this day on…" McGonagall Started…"and Now, We have a extra talented Young Girl Here, To give us some thought."

As Hermione walked to the podium, She Finally Realized this was the end…

"7 years ago,. I got a letter, informing me of being a witch…I couldn't believe it…Me..Hermione Granger, Daughter of Muggles, Going to become a witch!…Coming into Hogwarts..School Was Very Easy…Full Of Homework, Adventure, Fun, and Tragedy…the Homework was the easy part…that Came Naturally to me…But then on the bus, I met some new friends…one boy, I had heard of , while doing research about wizarding world,…Harry Potter…and From that moment..Hogwarts was changed!…Every Single Time we had to save the world..there it was,..Me, Harry, and Ron. But we eventually ventured out of that..and I Met another special friend…Draco Malfoy…Who has become very close to me these past couple months…" Hermione Paused., Then Continued " From Sneaking out, having parties, and being teens..we shifted to tragedy…4th year..we lost a very special boy…Cedric Diggory…And none of us will ever forget him…and a Great loss to the entire wizarding world…the loss of Dumbledore…We will all remember our time in Hogwarts, and I'm glad I got to experience it with this class…because I wouldn't have changed anything about it…Thank you"

As Hermione sat down, the crowd applauded…Then was announced that The Feast would begin.

Hogwarts Express- 9:00 PM

Hermione and Draco had Been talking the whole way back home…Assuring each other that they would stay in touch, and that they would visit often…They had become very good friends over the past couple months..they had been dating for the past 4 months now…As the train came to a stop, Hermione said good bye to Harry, and Ginny, and told them they'd have to come in for a visit soon…when Hermione came to the one person she didn't want to see leave…

"I don't want to say good bye , Draco…I'll Miss you so much…I Don't know how I'll be able to get through it" Hermione could feel a tear falling…she no longer cared…

"Then Don't…" Draco Replied..

"But..We've got to go back to our own homes…"

"How about a home? Our Home?"Draco asked.

"But Draco..What are you saying?"

"Hermione Granger…Will You Marry Me?"

Hermione paused…completely frozen…not able to speak..when a smile came across her face…

"Yes! I Will!" Hermione said..Over-joyed at her Fairy Tale ending…

A/N…I Have been Trying to finish this for so long..I wrote half of it about a year ago, and today I decided to finish it…I had a lot of fun too…Read and Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
